coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7711 (10th October 2011)
Plot Carla's left reeling at the news that Frank's been released. Steve apologises to Tracy for taking Stella's side but tells her that Stella's the manager whether she likes it or not. Tracy asks him to join them for Ken's birthday tea for Amy's sake and Steve promises he will. Paul calls at No.11 and tells Eileen that he's taking her out for dinner and won't take no for an answer. Eileen's thrilled. Frank's solicitor warns him he must stay away from Carla and Underworld. Frank vows she's not going to take his business off him. Chris drops Cheryl and Lloyd in it by telling Brian how they're planning to take Russ out of school for a holiday. Stella calls to see Carla and tells her how she was raped too, twenty-five years ago. She gives Carla strength and tells her that she mustn't let Frank win. Gail tries to chat up Paul in the bistro. She's mortified when Eileen turns up and it becomes clear that Paul is Eileen's date. Tracy and Amy are upset when Steve fails to turn up for the birthday tea. Brian calls on Cheryl and Lloyd and tells them he's going to give Russ some extra tuition next week. They're gutted, realising that their holiday's been scuppered. Chris is secretly delighted that his plan worked so well. Paul and Eileen have a lovely evening together. He promises her they'll do it again. Buoyed-up by Stella's words, Carla puts on her make-up and tells Maria that she's ready to go back to work. Steve eventually turns up at No.1. He tells Tracy that he's sorry for being late and assuring her he wants to be with her, kisses her passionately. Becky watches from afar. Carla lets herself into the factory but is shocked to find Frank's mother Anne there. Anne explains that she's there to look after Frank's business interests. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *DC Malone - Olwen May *George Eastham - Kevin McGowan *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen Notes *Paul Kershaw is credited with his full name for this first time. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla returns to work after a heart-to-heart with Stella, but is shaken to see Frank's mother Anne in the office; and Steve endures an awkward meal with the Barlows. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,690,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes